mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Lesson
A Good Lesson is the thirteenth and fourteenth episodes of the first season and the fourth multi-part episode of the animated series, Toy Toons. Plot 'Part 1' Flop the Cat is pushing a full cart of supplies. Along the way, Flop then encounters a cricket and a cicada. Singing and playing, the two insects invite Flop to join in. Flop then explains that he has to bring the provisions home immediately in time for the encroaching winter. The two singing insects don’t understand why Flop has to make such hard work of his task, and tell him that whenever he wants, he can join them, effectively forming a beautiful trio. . Flop protests, saying that they already have enough supplies. But his father won’t budge, saying that without enough supplies, they will not be able to pass the winter. Flop then goes to the river and then, after having filled the hamper and afraid his father will give him another chore, decides to take a walk in the woods where he then meets up with a seemingly-jovial bear. Young Flop then asks the bear what has made him so happy. To this, the bear responds that he is happy because nature’s woods are beautiful and abundant with ripe fruit to be eaten. Flop is sceptical, and replies that it is too hard to collect the fruit. In his happy frame of mind, the bear let’s out a laugh, stating that he has fattened himself enough so that he will be able to hibernate for the winter in a state of content. Flop decides that this will be the same kind of life style he too will adopt, and chooses therefore not to return home. 'Part 2' In a state of worry, the father commences to search for little Flop, and then finds him in the forest where he is eating fruit, singing and dancing with the cicada and the cricket. The father then tries to convince little flop to return home, but Flop replies that he has grown up enough to take care of himself and live on his own. And so, the days fly by for Flop, as he joyously feasts and sings. However, winter soon arrives. Then one day, during a severe snowstorm, Flop’s father grows very worried, and notwithstanding the cold, sets out in search of his son. Meanwhile, Flop who has taken refuge in the bear’s den suddenly awakes in desperate need of something to eat. As there is no food in the bear’s den, the little cat who is driven by starvation decides to head out in search of something to eat. He proceeds to stagger, wandering about in the snowstorm without finding anything edible. Soon nearing the end of his will (and thinking that his life is at a near-end), the little fellow is saved by his father, who then brings him back to the warmth of his own bed. Flop’s father then explains to his son that cats must stock up on supplies for the winter, although it is okay for bears to gorge themselves to accumulate their much-needed fat for hibernation. Category:Television episodes Category:Toy Toons episodes Category:Multi-part episodes